


Best. Fanfic. Ever.

by FictionDaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, This is your punishment fandom, sorrynotsorry, what daze does at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts his man meat in Sam's happy hole.</p><p>AKA: 5 times I tried to write good fic and the 1 time I didn't (this is only that time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Fanfic. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicClaymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/gifts).



> I love the Supernatural community. Usually. But I finally get some internet and all I find is crap. Where' my good fic? It's 3 am and this is your punishment fandom.

Manly sexy noises emitted from his throat. They were all guttural and rough because he was a man and that's how you imbue manliness into a character, by reminding the reader how gritty their voice is. "Sam I want to do things to you with my you-know-what in your hole place."

"Oh, Dean! Take me please, oh but wait don't, oh but please!" Sam whimpered because he's the bottom in this fiction and therefore devoid of all manliness. He huddled up on the motel bed and grabbed at his long legs which looked hella awkward but Dean thought it was super cute anyway.

"Gonna have all kinds of sex with you." Dean growled, fired up and now unstoppable with lust instilled in him from watching his brother quiver like freshly solidified jello-brand gelatin. 

He was on in his brother in a second, using his transporter to save time. He pushed Sam onto the bed, which was completely easy and didn't require Sam's assistance in any way despite his previous fetal-position. He started kissing wet lines over Sam's neck and face.

"This is wrong," Sam gasped, but didn't really do anything else 'cause, you know, bottom. 

"Wanted this a long time, Sammy." Dean mumbled harshly, violently, nearly corrosively against Sam's exposed shoulder because I guess he isn't wearing a shirt now.

Sam only moaned because to admit he'd also wanted this would be too simple and isn't scheduled for anywhere between four paragraphs and thirty-seven chapters from now. Instead he divested of his reappearing shirt because to say he stripped isn't artsy enough and shucking is reserved for pants. Then he shucked his pants.

Dean took hold of him with no lube or spit and started roughly stroking him, then he flipped him over and crammed a finger up his ass. Then he went ahead and jammed another one up there and then he started scissors the fingers to loosen Sammy up. Then his fingers cramped horribly and Dean started to whimper and he could feel the skin between his fingers tearing because that's what happens when you try to scissor a tight unlubed ass, in fact that's what happens when you try to scissor a lubed ass with two fingers because the human ass is hella strong and fingers are puny and weak and finger scissoring should be reserved for when someone is crazy loose and frankly it still isn't that fun for anyone. Anyway so Dean starts whimpering and so Sam pushes him to the bed because obviously he is dom now, I don't make the rules.

"No, big brother, I'm going to fuck you." Then Sam crammed his moose cock into Dean's hole. They humped like seven or eight times and it felt so good they couldn't stand it and then Sam may or may not have hit Dean's prostate one time (that's totally all it takes) and Dean exploded in white ropes on Sam's belly and Sam followed after, climaxing in his brother's tight ass. Then they kissed and spooned.

"I've wanted this for a long time too," Sam admitted as he fell asleep.

The END

**Author's Note:**

> I know the universe wanted you to have this because this terrible cheap hotel internet never works. Guess what's working now?!?!
> 
> So yeah.   
> Best. Fanfic. Ever. You're welcome. Goodnight.


End file.
